Yoshi's Questions and Answers
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: The title says it all. Ask Yoshi some questions and he'll answer them directly.There will be a few hilarious moments from time to time, just to be specific. Also features occasional guest appearances and cameos. Note: All questions must only be submitted via PM, review pages are for comments only.
1. Intro

**Yoshi's Questions and Answers**

**Hey readers, it's me Yoshi. Incase you aren't aware, I'm a lifelong member of the Super Smash Brothers, a founding member and second-in-command of Delta Team and also I'm known as the Reptilian Smash Brother. Plus if you don't already know, I've got the powers and abilities of a WereWolf, and I am the host of the powerful Ancient Jewel. As the title says, I'm here with only one obligation, and that's to answer all questions that come my way. Feel free to ask me questions about anything that comes to mind, like my friends or allies (and maybe my rivals and enemies), my capablities, my personal experiences, and much more.**

**And as an added feature, they're will be a few guest appearances on occasion. But who it is that appears will be a secret until further notice. Remember, I'll answer any question, but my only word of advice is don't get carried away with how many questions you submit. I know many of you are probably puzzled over how I'm able to speak english and how I'm able to explain all this. Well you can find out by asking some questions. Though I personally recommend reading Curse Of The WereDino (along with it's sequel), SSB: Evil Invasion and a few crossovers that I appear in, including the humorous ones.**

**Now for the important part. All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong exclusively to Nintendo, as do I. Copyright is forbidden.**

**Later readers, hope to here from you soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Yoshi:** Hello again. I've got to say that it's quite an honor to be here. As I said before, I'm here with the obligation of answering everyone's questions. And here to help me with the questions today is my good friend from the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto Uzumaki. Say hello Naruto.

**Naruto:** Hello everyone, I bet you were surprised to see me here. And like Yoshi said, I'm here to help him out with the questions. I have to say that I was shocked when Yoshi actually contacted me and asked me to-

**Yoshi: **I think they get the point Naruto. Let's just get down to the questions.

**Naruto:** Right. Let me see, the first few questions are from someone named **Lil Knucklez**.

_1. Yeah I am puzzled that you can speak, how did you get a chance to speak?_

_2. How did you and your beloved Michelle meet and become a beautiful couple?_

_3. I wonder, how do you attract so many women when the purple moon is up in the sky that causes you to attract attention like a woman magnet since the WereDino incident?_

**Yoshi: **I had that coming. Basically the reason as to why I can talk is because the WereWolf gene not only altered my physical stature and made me stronger, but it strangely made me more smarter to the point where I could speak in a more human manner. And about how me and Michelle had met, it was when I was walking through the city one day when I suddenly spotted a thug trying to rob her. So I charged in and saved her, and then the moment we met face to face, it was like we had chemistry. And pretty soon, we fell in love.

**Naruto: **Love at first sight, I wish that would happen to me.

**Yoshi: **Uh, right. Anyway, now about the purple moon thing, it's rather awkward to talk about. The point is, once every year when the moon is full, it turns purple. And during that time, when someone with WereWolf DNA is exposed to it's light, they produce an alluring scent which lustfully attracts members of the opposite gender. For the most part, it commonly occurs in males, especially young ones like myself. The scent itself is undetectable to males, but females are more than likely to feel it in the air when the source is coming within proximity. But nevertheless, females with WereWolf DNA can also go through it.

**Naruto:** I guess that would explain why Sakura and the other girls couldn't keep their hands off you when you came to stay at the village one time. Well, except Hinata, that is.

**Yoshi: **Oh, sorry about that Naruto. Once I get exposed to the Purple Moon, the scent usually lasts mainly for a week, overnight, or even a whole month depending on prolonged exposure. And avoiding girls is not easy, especially if they're kunoichi, luckily Hinata resisted. That aside, next questions please.

**Naruto: **Okay. The next questions are from another writer named **Spawnzilla014**.

_1. Has Raizo's advice helped you in any way, shape or form with women?_

_2. What has happened since the last episode of Yoshi: The Reptilian Smash Brother?_

_3. Do you consider Spawn a good friend or terrifying threat?_

_4. How are you getting along with Michelle?_

**Yoshi: **Ah yes, Raizo, one of my best friends, along with Naruto that is. Well, I wouldn't say his advice has helped me in the long run with women. But it does help me in general. I've been able to get through to a few ladies I've met, letting them know that while I appreciate the affection, it's just too much for me. But the rest just refuse to take no for an answer. To answer the next question, things are getting a lot more brutal now that Cybergon and Doctor Doom have teamed up to take over the planet, but luckily my friends Spider-Man and Felicia are there to help me, and Spawn of course. Now about Spawn, at first I thought he was a villain when we met. But after getting to know him, he's not so bad, though I think maybe a few anger management groups and therapy sessions may help him control his temper.

**Naruto: **Anger management and therapy are exactly what Sakura needs. I'm starting to get tired of her beating me up so much.

**Yoshi: **As for how I'm getting along with Michelle, things have been getting more better. She loves me, and I love her. She's more loving than my previous love interests. Though when she gets angry, she scares me more than a mob of fan girls.

**Naruto: **Welcome to my world.

(Suddenly, they hear the sound of something approaching. To their horror, it turns out to be a large horde of excited fan girls coming towards them)

**Fan girl:** Look girls, it's Yoshi and Naruto!

**Yoshi and Naruto: **Oh no!

**Fan girl: **Let's get em.

**Yoshi: **Well folks that's all the time we have for today. Remember to keep sending in questions and I'll be sure to answer them. Right now I have to go, bye bye.

(Yoshi zooms away, leaving Naruto behind.)

**Naruto: **HEY, WAIT FOR ME!

(Naruto goes running off after him.)

* * *

**Well, here's the first chapter.**

**Sorry that it's so short and not as funny. But at least I tried.**

**I bet you were surprised that I had Naruto appear as a guest star. I know you were. His guest appearance is mostly gonna be recurring, just to let you know, but he won't appear in all of the chapters.**

**But there will be more occasional guest characters, just for a quick heads up.**

**Anyway, remember to submits questions and then Yoshi (my version) will answer them. And a quick reminder, all questions must be submitted through PM's only. Review pages are exclusively for comments.**

**Feel free to ask questions about Yoshi's history, his adventures, friends, enemies, love life and much more.**

**Anyway, later folks.**


End file.
